


Unconditional Surrender

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Lime, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy, boys are a tease™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x various haikyuu]Sometimes you cave. Sometimes you break, and sometimes, you have to surrender yourself to him unconditionally.





	1. 一 ; Sugawara

_you gotta give to get._

* * *

 

Cuddling with your boyfriend Koushi was one of the highlights of your day. He was built with hardened muscle from constant years of playing volleyball, but whenever the two of you relaxed against each other, there was nowhere else more comfortable. He also radiated a warmth that wasn’t just from his body, and just being by him made you feel better.

The best part about your relationship was that you didn’t need an excuse to do anything. If you just wanted to be near him for the sake of being near him, he’d let you. You’d play on your phone while he read, or vice versa. Sometimes there’d be a movie or sometimes the both of you would just hold each other quietly.

You scrolled through your feed as Koushi read one of his newer books, each page flip reminding you that he was there. His breathing made your head rise and fall on his chest and his hand wandered, one propping the book open as the other began to stroke through your hair.

It was starting to get really hard to concentrate on twitter feuds when his fingers wormed through your soft locks of hair. His four fingers brushed against your scalp soothingly as his thumb wrapped around a strand of your bangs, his hand slow and rhythmic in its path. With each pass you became more and more aware of how close you were to him. You could hear his steady heartbeat in your ear, contrasting hard against your pounding own heart.

“Koushi,” you blurted out, getting up quickly. He blinked with surprise, his hand still hovering where your head had been. With obvious concern he put the book down and sat up in the bed, frowning.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, and you shook your head.

“Put the book down,” you whispered, pulling on his shirt. He blinked again, comprehending your intentions with a fiery red blush across his pale skin. Still, he set aside the book, and his hands were back in your hair.

_“you’re really invested in your tv show/book/etc and i don’t think you understand how much your absentminded petting is getting to me but like hell am i gonna ask you to stop”_


	2. 二 ; Oikawa

“Oikawa!”

“[Name]?”

He was startled to see you standing in his doorway. His pyjamas were still wrinkled and the trash bag in his hand only added to his look of overall shock. You bit your lip and forced your way past him inside, peering around for his roommate. There was nobody there and you breathed a sigh of relief.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, coming back inside and setting the garbage bag to the side. He looked around on the countertops for something and found his glasses, sliding them onto his face so that he could stop squinting at you.

“Nothing… really. Um, I wanted to ask you a favour.”

“A favour?” He sounded overly sceptical, but you didn’t blame him that much. You didn’t like asking other people for help, so showing up at his place on a Sunday morning in need of assistance was gap moe of itself.

“Okay, you know what?” You breathed in shakily before whirling on him. “Yolo, right?!”

“[Name], you’re acting weird. Finals aren’t till next month, remember—?”

“You’re not a virgin, right?!”

“W-what?”

An acceptable response, but not the answer you were looking for. You were wringing your hands and shook them out into accusative pointing.

“You! You’re like the most virile person in this entire dorm. All you do is brag about the girls you’ve been with. A-answer me!”

“Um… [Name], I don’t know why you’re asking me this, but I guess the answer is no… I’m not.” It was weird to see Oikawa of all people with a bashful blush across an embarrassed expression. Your complexion rivalled his and you clenched your fists to steel your resolve.

“We’re friends, right?”

“Yeah, of course. But [Name], I really don’t know where you’re going with this…”

“Then this is an SOS to you, a friend!” You turned around again so that you wouldn’t face him with your next demand. “I can’t be a virgin anymore, so help me!”

“You… want me to…”

The words came out slow and confused. You immediately regretted your words and turned around, fully intent on running out his front door while screaming out a “SORRY-NEVER-MIND” behind you. However, his expression stopped you dead in your tracks. He had taken his glasses off and hooked a finger under his old gym shirt, the way he’d slept in it creasing it so that you caught a glimpse of his navel.

“We’re friends, right?” He shook a finger at you, the customary pout on his face not matching up with the fire in his predatory eyes. “And you’re sure?”

“Um… yeah. I’m sure.” Your voice squeaked out breathily and he cocked his head to the side, messy brown hair shifting in the light.

“You owe me big, [Name].”

With a swallow, you nodded.

“Fine with me.”

__

“this is an sos from a helpless virgin (who doesn’t want to be a virgin anymore) to you, the most virile person i know. please teach me how all this works”


	3. 三 ; Kuroo

When you and Kuroo had first started dating, he had definitely pulled ‘the move’ by sliding a hand up the inner of your thigh. But you hadn’t been ready and screamed in his face, pulling a _1991 Classic Sonic the Hedgehog_ by leaping out of his room and sprinting back to your dorm. He hadn’t taken it badly and the both of you were still in a fully committed, healthy relationship. He still laughed about it. It was embarrassing to admit that it had taken you so long to get over the initial fear but now… you were ready.

You just didn't know how to say it.

 _Hey, wanna have sex?_ was too weird, especially since you had been so avoidant of it before. _Let us commence sexual intercourse_ was dumb on all counts, and you really didn’t know what to do.

Currently he was lying in your bed, tapping on his phone while playing Clash of Clans or some other nerdy game. You sucked your teeth, trying to figure out how to get it in the air without actually saying it. Dimming the lights and lighting candles? No, you didn’t own any candles, and your lights were either on or off. Close tickles? Kuroo was practically impervious to tickling. It’d just get him to swat you away like an older brother shoving aside his younger siblings. ‘Older brother’ complex was definitely _not_ what you wanted. 

You pulled on the edge of your (borrowed) shirt, glancing back up at him. He was still totally immersed in the game. Even though you were wearing incredibly short athletic shorts, he hadn’t even noticed, merely giving you a domestic kiss on the forehead before plopping into your bed. He was probably tired from volleyball practice, and being occupied, you had some time to think about your action plan.

Maybe you should just take your shirt off.

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” you prompted. The summer weather was stifling, especially in the dorms. He grunted an affirmative response.

“Want me to turn on the a/c?” he mumbled.

“No, I can just do this…”

As you crossed your arms and slipped yourself out of the oversized shirt, his eyes caught on the movement and he gaped at you. There were sounds of pained grunting coming from his character as he stared at you, his dark gold eyes wide with shock as you adjusted your bra shyly.

“I think your character’s dying, Kuroo…”

“Um, what?! That? Right, um…!” In a jerky fashion he shut his phone off, dropping it into the bed. You undid your hair and flicked it back behind your shoulders, inhaling deep and sitting at the end of the bed. 

“I’m ready,” you were finally able to say, the cool air tingling on your skin. His eyes left burning trails on your stomach and his tongue darted out to wet dry lips.

“Okay,” he said quietly, a grin slipping into place on his sharp features. He crossed the bed to you, and you wondered why you had stressed it so much when your lover was a man of simplicity.

_“i chickened out of sex ages ago and you haven’t brought it up since but now i really want it, but i’m terrible at communication, so let me just strip shirtless/model lingerie for you until you snap”_


	4. 四 ; Akaashi

“In here, [Name]-san!”

Akaashi reached out with a large hand, grabbing your wrist and yanking you into the janitor’s storage closet. You stifled a yelp as you fell against his chest hard, the door slamming shut behind you. Akaashi made a shushing motion with his finger and you nodded to show your understanding, your eyes wide in order to see him in the dark. The both of you strained to listen.

“Where’d they go?!” came the familiar bellowing of Bokuto. You held your breath as his voice grew louder. “Didn’t they go down this way?”

“No idea. But if you can’t find them, you get to do clean up all by yourself, Bokuto-san~!”

“God, _nooo_! I’ve got it—maybe they’re hiding in the washrooms!”

Footsteps receded as Bokuto ran off to the stairwell. You and Akaashi waited until there were no more sounds except for that of your laboured breathing from having to keep up with the athlete’s running gait. You realized that it wasn’t your heart that was beating in your ear but his, your face still pressed to his chest. You squeaked with surprised and shuffled back, a sharp pain hitting your back as you retreated right into the door.

“Are you okay?” he asked in a hushed whisper. You nodded, swallowing hard to restrain your nervousness from being so close. From the light that came in under the door, his beautiful features became even more striking, long lashes casting shadows across his tall and elegant nose. He cocked his head and you realized you were staring. Hastily, you moved your gaze to a bucket behind him. 

“I didn’t know you were so mischievous, Akaashi-kun… avoiding responsibility like this seems uncharacteristic of you.” You laughed nervously and he chuckled as well, the soft expulsion of air warming your face. You realized that he was still holding onto your wrist and broke out into a sweat, your eyes slowly turning back up to his. He was already looking at you. His voice came out in a low, husky whisper that differed so much from his regular cadence that you almost didn’t believe it was him. 

“I… felt like I had better things to do rather than mopping up the gym.”

It took you a second to realize that that ‘better thing to do’… was you.

_“we were forced to hide in this very cramped space (from friends/authority figures/people trying to kill us) and this is a very awkward position to be stuck in and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine”  
_


	5. 五 ; Ushijima

Ushijima Wakatoshi was literally the one person you wanted to avoid, and whom did you get as a roomie for the overnight trip? 

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

It wasn’t as if you disliked him. On the contrary, you liked him _too_ much. It had grown from a little crush into something out of control, where you couldn’t even control your heart beat or thoughts around him. He was just… too much for you, and you had wanted to keep yourself distant to calm your dumb ass down. 

Now you were lying in the same bed as him. 

It was hard to sleep when he was literally _right there_ , his breathing audible in your ear. Every time you shifted the blanket, you felt as if you were destroying the universe, so you lay like a stiff plank. He hadn’t said a single thing to you, perhaps sensing your discomfort with rooming with a guy. Seemingly tired from practice, he had lain down in the bed and was out cold in two seconds. You couldn’t say that you were angry with him for that and was quite relieved to not have to deal with any awkward night conversations. You’d probably let something slip.

You glanced over and realized he’d rolled over to face you. Your heart jumped before you noticed his eyes were closed, his large hand gripping his pillow loosely. You sighed with relief. He was definitely asleep, his breathing long and even. When he was asleep, he looked the same as he did awake, but maybe a little bit more peaceful. You reached over to brush a strand of dark hair out of his eyes before turning over onto your back, facing the wall, totally unaware that he had not yet fallen asleep at all.

The next morning, you woke up, the mattress more even than you remembered it being. Ushijima was awake and stretching in the middle of the floor, pulling his arm back. You pulled the sheets back over your face hurriedly. No _way_ could you face him like this—you’d just wait until he was gone—

He yanked the sheet off of you, looking down almost disinterestedly. Your eyes widened with shock and you scrambled out of bed to your feet, almost cowering underneath him.

“M-morning,” you managed to say through a frozen tongue. “Did you uh… sleep okay?”

“I have to ask you something.”

The sudden confrontation made your throat close up and you looked to the door, wondering if you could make it. Following your gaze and intention, Ushijima walked you into the wall, your back pressing against the cold plaster as he caged you in. One of his large hands landed by your head and you jumped at the sound if it hitting the wall by your ear.

“Have you been… avoiding me?”

Ushijima hardly ever talked and asked even fewer questions, so the genuine wonder and furrowed brow stunned you silent. His hair was pressed the wrong way from sleeping on it strange, and several cowlicks made his hair shoot up in odd fashions. His eyes were still half-lidded from grogginess and then you saw them coming closer—

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” you breathed, the words brushing against his lips. “I just…” Your resolve was dissolving under that gaze and he seemed to know it, too. 

“Can I?”

A second question. When you nodded yes, your nose bumped against his. And then, you were suddenly very glad that you were still near the bed.

_“I was avoiding you because you’re too attractive for me to deal with but then we slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair”_


	6. 六 ; Iwaizumi

Although the morning had been quite chilly, the rays of sunshine finally broke out from behind the morning mist, warming up the Japanese beach quickly. The sand was hot but the water was cool, each lap against your toes like a gentle caress from nature. You sighed, fanning yourself, scrunching hard wet sand beneath your toes. Seijoh’s male volleyball team had taken an obligatory ‘training camp week’ down at the beaches, but it was well known that everybody only went to have a taste of the ocean instead. You peeked back, wondering how they were doing, and promptly choked on your own spit as you saw Iwaizumi shake his jacket off his shoulders. His forearm muscles and biceps looked ultra defined in the bright sunlight and—

 _What the hell are you thinking?!_ you thought to yourself, quickly looking away and wading farther out into the water to cool yourself down. You dunked your head under the saltwater, letting a wave pass before surfacing again. You and Hajime were quite close, really, having known each other through sports all throughout junior high as well as high school. In fact, you were close enough to the point where you might have developed some feelings outside of friendly camaraderie. 

Another dunk under the water for you.

When you resurfaced you heard your name being called. Warily, you turned, seeing Oikawa waving at you pleasantly. Your eyes drifted to Iwaizumi—who, thankfully, was still wearing a thinner cotton gym shirt—and you trudged towards them, telling yourself to calm down before you said anything stupid.

“What’s up, Oikawa?” you asked. 

“Did we bring the drinks box?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to get you some?”

“Please and thanks, [Name]-chan!”

Although the captain had been flirty with you since day 1, that was just the way he was, and Iwaizumi had always been there to kick him in the shins if he got too close. You smiled and went off towards the shaded benches, realizing that you should have asked the others if they wanted anything as well. When you turned back around, their names on your tongue, you choked again when you saw Iwaizumi pulling off his other shirt. It went over his head and he shook his hair out afterwards, the dark and unkempt cowlicks sticking up in shockingly perfect unison. Sunlight gleamed on his coffee toned skin, with no part of him left to your imagination.

At this point you should’ve probably leapt into the ocean and let yourself get carried all the way to Australia, for all the sins running through your head at mach speeds. 

To your dismay Iwaizumi chose that exact time to turn and look at you. You didn’t even have enough time to turn away, and now that he was holding your gaze, you felt as if you’d been hammered into place. He had a look of mild surprised before his eyes narrowed, the way they did when he smiled genuinely. Only, he wasn’t smiling… he was _smirking_ at you…

And then he winked, turning away, giving you a direct line of sight at his rippling back muscles. 

If you didn’t have heatstroke before, you sure as hell did now.

_“i get that it’s hotter than satans asshole out here but if you remove any more clothing i won’t be responsible for my actions-wait. why are you smirking at me?”_


	7. 七 ; Kozume

“Come on, Kenma. Just one little dance!”

“I would rather eat broken glass. Scratch that. I would eat broken glass right _now_ if that’ll get me out of here.”

You sighed and even put your hands on your hips, looking at Kenma like a person might look at a moody cat that knocked over a vase. He glanced at you and then hastily averted his gaze, shifting anxiously.

“What are you doing?” he asked to the floor, mumbling.

“I am staring you down.”

“Why? I don’t like it. Stop that.”

“Not ‘till you dance with me.”

He groaned. “Look, the only reason I came was because you were complaining about going alone. And because you said you’d give me that shiny Ninetales. Dances aren’t a big deal. They’re loud. There’s people. You know I don’t like people.”

“I know you hate your life right now, but you showed up, so we’re going to dance. Just one. And then I’ll let you go home.”

That got his attention. Quickly, he looked up, his faded hair swinging around his chin as he stood up stick straight.

“You’re serious? You’ll let me go home?”

“Yeah,” you said, resigned, but with a smile. “You can go. _After_ you dance with me.”

“Fine. It’s just this once, though. I’m never going to do this for you again.”

You laughed a bit giddily as he suddenly grabbed your hand, dragging you towards the masses of people on the dance floor. You’d been looking for attention from him all night, as petty as it was to admit. Although you knew about his aversion to loud noises and human interaction, you thought it might be in your favour to play your cards in a way that’d force him to make a move. You were about to get your boogie down when the boogie died fast, switching into a very slow, very _Celine Dion_ song.

“O-oh,” you stammered, not having expected there to be… well, dancing that didn’t involve you shaking your boogie booty. Kenma, however, didn’t even seem to notice, going with it. With the hand still in yours, he pulled you close, slipping his other hand onto your back. You could feel his warm touch on your bare skin because of your dress. He was staring past you, his face red, but he hissed in a voice only you could hear,

“If I step on your feet, it’s not my problem.”

“Oh, this is really happening. Okay.”

You felt Kenma leading— _Kenma_ , leading?!—but followed obediently, swaying in tempo to the gentle music that seemed to be a bit quieter than before. Your heels clacked against the gym flooring. He still wasn’t looking at you, but you could tell he was staring down at his feet, mouthing _one-two_ with heavy concentration. He was taking this seriously. Your hand suddenly twitched in his and you gripped his fingers tightly.

“Did I step on your toes?” he asked, hushed, in a hoarse and husky voice that was so unlike him that you forgot to respond for a second.

“I-I—no, I’m fine! You know what? You’re right. Dances are overrated. So how about we leave, right now, together?”

“You’re serious?” he asked, slumping with visible relief. A wry smile lifted his features. “ _Thank_ you.”

But despite the fact that he seemed so eager to ditch, he was still holding onto your hand, and he held onto you all night long.

_“we were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other”_


	8. 八 ; Bokuto

You were pretty sure that half of the guys on the volleyball team only joined the team so that they could greedily dig their claws into a slice of the infamous Fukurodani Academy Beach Training Camp. It was practically a living legend. No uniforms or ties? Cute managers in polka-dotted bikinis? Getting to hang out with your dude bros in the hot sun and tropical air? Even you weren’t about to turn a beach trip down and found yourself stretching on the Shonan Coast, the radiant sun already warming your blood and bringing a grin to your face. 

The other guys were exhausting some of their pent-up bus ride energy by hooting and hollering, running tracks in the sand. You let them be, setting down your bag of equipment, making sure the coolers were readily accessible. Everything looked great, except for the fact that you realized that there’d be no way you could spray sunscreen at your own back. The other girls were still unloading the bus, but you burned into a two-legged lobster if left in the sun. You tossed the bottle up and down in your hand, frowning somewhat, halfway through devising a convoluted contraption that involved duct taping the aerosol can to the wall before it vanished from the air. You looked up and saw Bokuto grinning down at you, his hair waving into the signature vertical spike because of the coarse sea breeze. 

“Need some help?” he chirped, waggling the sunscreen bottle in your face as if it were leverage. You sighed with exaggerated annoyance, but rolled your eyes with a defeated smile.

“If you’ll let me spray you in the face after,” you teased, turning around and flicking your hair out of the way. The sunscreen was cold against your hot skin and you screeched, earning a laugh from him as you squirmed. 

“Hold still, would you?”

You expected him to slap the lotion into you like an idiot, which was why you were so surprised when his palms laid themselves between your shoulder blades with precision. His fingers were rough but strong, kneading in between your muscle fibres. The expression that you knew was hanging stupidly on your face made you immensely glad that you were not facing him. 

“Y-you got good at this!” you exclaimed nervously, hoping that starting up another conversation might take your mind off of how close he was to you. He hummed in response.

“I get sore muscles all the time. Man, [Name], you’re really tight down here…”

Oh, jeez. 

Suddenly, you jumped, a strangled squeak coming out of you. You whirled around, face reddening in a heat different than that of the summer degrees. 

“I don’t think I’ll get a sunburn on my butt!” you yelped accusatorily. Bokuto blinked before exploding into the same shade of red.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean—I mean—what?! I wasn’t touching your butt! I mean, if you want me to?! Wait, no, that’s not what I—”

A couple of hours later, Akaashi was breathing hard as he grabbed a drink from the ice cooler. Looking at you, he looked to Bokuto, who was standing in a dazed state on the wrong side of the court.

“Did something happen?” the intelligent second year asked with an almost sly edge to his voice. You waved him off hastily. But, you were due to touch up on sunscreen soon, and you might start asking Bokuto to help to touch up at night—even when the sun wasn’t out.

_“when i asked you to put sunscreen/lotion on my back that’s all i wanted you to do, but your hands are like magic and they have my full permission to wander”_


	9. 九 ; Sawamura

You didn’t think you’d ever felt more fear before. You’d been afraid before, and you’d felt the cold tension run through your veins like tiny ice shards before. But never had you been so terrified.

“Daichi,” you breathed, immediately turning to Coach Ukai. His expression was also slack with fresh surprise, and you knew with fresh fear that you weren’t having a bad dream. Your face felt pale and the lights were suddenly too bright. Daichi still lay, unmoving. It was all too quiet.

On wobbly knees you stood and began to walk over. The other boys seemed to be moving at lightning speed, your brain still far too behind as it tried to process what had happened. Ryu and Daichi had collided, and then… 

“Daichi,” you said stately, somehow finding the strength to command your voice. You squatted down, the other boys parting for you. Gently, you shook his arm. “Daichi, get up.”

You were so afraid that he wouldn’t reply that you about screamed when his eyelids fluttered open. His cheek was already swelling but he rose unsteadily, propping himself up on both hands. He blinked at you.

“[Name]…? Ah, the ball—!”

“We’re going to the infirmary,” you said quickly, swallowing your burst of relief. Then, you had a horrible thought, and leant forwards so that he could see your face. “You _do_ remember me, right? Where are we?”

“Yeah, you’re [Surname] [Name], and we’re at the gym… did I get knocked out for long or something?”

“Daichi-san, how’s your head? Any bleeding?”

Ukai had been quick to follow you and also knelt beside the boy. He took Daichi’s head into his hands, checking him over. Daichi shook his head. You let out a short sigh of relief when Ukai nodded with grim satisfaction.

“Okay, you don’t look like you’re in too bad of shape. But you’re off the court. [Name] can take you to the infirmary, right?”

You nodded, suddenly feeling as if everybody was far away. You blinked. You had to get a hold of yourself—Daichi needed you right now. Everybody did. You realized that the thing you were clutching onto so hard was a towel and passed it forwards. Daichi spat blood out of his mouth, accompanied with two dully shaped molars. You cringed at the sight but wrapped them up, the numb feeling encompassing you like a heavy blanket. You felt like you were moving for no real reason, as if you’d stepped back and were watching somebody else take control of your body. Ukai helped Daichi up and seemed content that the boy could stand on his own. 

“Take care of him,” Ukai said to you. Again, you nodded flatly. You led Daichi off the court, walking robotically. Even after making it to the infirmary, you found yourself at a total loss for words, sitting stiffly as you held a towel with his teeth wrapped up inside.

“[Name]?” he asked, startling you. You shook your head a bit and looked at him, eyes wide.

“Y-yeah? Uh, do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine, but are _you_ okay? You look pale.”

“I…” You debated whether or not it would be wise to lie to him, but the tall young man always knew whenever you were telling the truth. His dark eyebrows were arched questioningly and you swallowed, the emotion that you’d been pushing back suddenly breaking through your flimsy barrier and rushing forwards in the form of hot tears.

“[Name]—?!”

“Of _course_ I’m not okay! What if you’re really hurt?! I thought you’d _died_ , o-or… and you don’t even seem worried about it! What are you asking if _I’m_ okay for?! I hate you for making you do this to me!”

“Whoa, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” 

“You scared me so much!” you wailed, annoyed at yourself for being so emotional but even angrier at Daichi for putting you into this situation in the first place. “I’ve never been so afraid!”

“I’m really sorry, okay?! So please stop crying…”

You felt like his kid sister or something, sitting and bawling, but you were just so overwhelmed with relief that you could do little more than cry. Trying to oblige, you swiped the tears away from your cheeks, sniffling as you hiccupped. 

“I know you’re sorry, but… please don’t do that to me again.” You cleared your throat awkwardly, knowing that you’d put him into the uncomfortable situation of having to watch you bawl your eyes out and listen. “If there’s anything I can do for you, let me know, but just… don’t scare me like that again.”

“I didn't know that you cared for me so m-much…”

You didn’t know why he’d started stuttering and raised your gaze, surprised to see his face red. Worried, you reached out to touch his uninjured cheek, finding it hot under your hand. He froze and stared at you, brown eyes wide.

“Of course I care for you,” you said exasperatedly. “You didn’t know?”

“I… well, I know now. I’m sorry for scaring you. I won’t do it again.”

“Don’t make a promise like that,” you sighed feebly, lowering your gaze. “I know it’ll happen again.”

“…I’m really happy.”

“What?” you asked, confused by his sudden statement that was so out of place. He blinked, as if unaware that he’d said it out loud, and hastily tried to explain himself.

“I mean that I’m happy that you care about me so much. I’m sorry for making you cry, but knowing that you were that worried… is it selfish of me to like that?”

“Yes,” you retorted, but felt heat rise up your neck. “It is.”

“Sorry then,” he grinned, crooked because of his swollen cheek. “Can I ask for something else that’s a little more selfish?”

Although you wanted to keep up the façade that you were angry at him, you found yourself submitting to his gaze far too easily, and nodded reluctantly. Maybe you hated yourself more than him for his utter power over you, but you were already leaning closer. 

“What?”

“The nurse won’t be back for a few minutes,” he murmured, his eyes flicking to the door—and then to you, with such an intensity that you felt chills on your lower back.

“Would you give me a kiss to make it better?”

_oh my god, i’m so moved but i thought you were going to die please don’t ever scare me like that again_


	10. 十 ; Tsukishima

You didn’t quite know exactly what had happened. You had invited yourself over to Tsukishima’s house for a study date, as you did often. Usually, the both of you would play video games together until the other got bored, and then you’d go back home. You really only did this to take advantage of his large library of games, and he liked having you over because it made his mom worry less about his social life. This time however, something had been brought up—you couldn’t remember what—and the two of you really began to talk. 

Plans for the future, stupid aspirations, deep dark secrets—the day wasted away faster than you could count the seconds. You hadn’t even thought that Tsukishima was capable of talking about himself so deeply and genuinely. You found that he was a deeper person than you’d initially thought, and actually began to respect him a bit more.

Still, you couldn’t hope for two miracles, and the sun had already been down for hours. You glanced at your phone and whistled lowly.

“It’s like, super late. I should really get home before my parents yell at me.”

“You can stay over,” he offered, surprising you. He noticed your expression and shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not a big deal. You can take the floor.”

“Well… okay.” You didn’t want to leave, either, and nodded before giving him a scowl. “But you could’ve at least pretended to offer me the bed first.”

“It’s not yours, is it?”

“Whatever.” You plopped down on his bed, taking advantage of your time on it, since you were apparently going to get the boot. He let out a soft sigh, his mouse clicks irregular as he scrolled through his laptop.

“I don’t know what you’d want to do, though. If you’re tired, you can go to bed. I’ll lend you some clothes.”

“I know plenty we could do,” you said, in a joking manner. “And it doesn’t involve putting on more clothes.”

You expected him to tell you off for such a lewd thing to say, but to your surprise, he merely closed his laptop with a neat _clack_. He pushed his glasses up his nose studiously, glancing you over with a calculating eye.

“Well. I suppose you’re already on the bed.”

And you stayed there, all night. Sleep was not a part of the equation.

_  
“this wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home…”_


	11. 十一 ; Kageyama

Kageyama asking you to fake-date him definitely topped the list of things that you would never quite get over, placing above the correct spelling of The Berenstain Bears.

It was for a simple reason that was kind of ridiculous, as was his entire personality. His parents had been harping on him to get a girlfriend, to which you could understand completely, for your own parents kept nagging you to find a man yourself. You didn’t get the big fuss; your grades were more important than flirting around with stupid boys, but your mother was adamant about seeing you figuratively ‘get some’ before graduating high school. The arrangement worked out well for the both of you. You brought home an athletic, attractive boy that didn’t give a damn about his studies like you did—he brought home a smart, try hard girl whose GPA had his parents through the roof with joy. It was mutually beneficial, but kept secret from the rest of the Boys’ Volleyball Club, for the both of you weren’t prepared to deal with anymore teasing. To your misfortune, Yachi was extremely observant—bless her soul. In any case, everybody found out, and suddenly you were being nagged to date Kageyama by yet another family.

At this point, however, the fake-dating had crossed a blurry line to real-dating, and you weren’t sure how you felt any more. You’d had Christmas dinner with his parents, held hands with him under the table despite his clamminess—at this point, you weren’t sure how you felt about him, or how he felt about you. It had all felt so real, despite being on a stage, like actors looking at each other in a way that wasn’t acting anymore. 

He didn’t seem to feel the same.

“I don’t think we should continue this,” he mumbled, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously. You recognized the nervous tick easily, because Kageyama didn’t often get nervous about anything. Your heart seemed to freeze in your throat as you stared at his hands, clasped together in between his legs. The sound of the practice game going on was muted as you tried to figure out how to breathe.

“Wh-why…?” you stammered, swallowing past the lump in your throat.

“I mean, my parents are happy. But I shouldn’t lie to them.” He looked up, past you, his blue eyes misted over with a bit of regret. Did he hate being with you that much…? Were you only imagining a connection this entire time? It’d started out from convenience anyways, so was he telling you that you weren’t convenient for him anymore? Your head spun with grief. He met your wide eyes and averted his gaze, redness blotting his pale cheeks, striking against his raven black hair.

“Kageyama, I—”

“I’m sorry for dragging you into it.” He’d never been very expressive about his emotions, but his shoulders were slumped in true shame. Shortly, he huffed out a sigh. “So, you know… you’re free.”

“Kageyama—” you began again, but he cut you off once more by standing up.

“I’m going to go,” he said bluntly, taking a step forward before you lunged, grabbing onto his wrist. Aggressively, you pulled the lanky boy back towards you, nearly making him collapse onto his ass back onto the bench.

“You’re not going anywhere!” you hissed, unsure of where this sudden surge of emotion had come from. It wasn’t going to go away, though, and you’d never felt surer of yourself than when you looked into his startled blue eyes that were as deep as the sea.

“I’m… not?” he asked, a bit dumbly, clumsy with his emotions as always.

“No!” you barked again, your grip tightening on his wrist. You ground your teeth together, trying to sort out your own turmoil of feelings. Your fingers finally relaxed as your head bowed, shoulders trembling. “Look, I’m sorry… but this wasn’t always just a show for me. I actually do like you, Tobio. If you really want it to be over, then fine, but I think… I really think we’re good together.” 

“You… do?”

His faint voice sounded strangely odd and you looked up, startled to see how red his face was. The poor boy looked like he was about to faint, and you let go of his hand hurriedly. You were about to ask if he were okay before he nodded, his lips tightly closed.

“What?” you asked, confused. He scowled, clearly out of his league.

“I’m saying ‘okay’!” he snapped, “I’m saying that you’re right! For once.”

“You… are?”

He glowered at you again. The both of you were idiots when it came to a relationship, so maybe that was why the two of you fit together so well. A smile of relief bloomed on your face, contrasting against his disgruntled blush, and you felt yourself shuffling closer to him, your lips gravitating towards his by instinct when—

“Look, they’re about to kiss!”

Kageyama jumped, smashing his forehead into yours painfully as the both of you whirled around. The entire game had ceased as everybody stared, Hinata’s eyes covered by somebody else’s palms as they all watched with baited breaths. Even Tsukishima had an eyebrow raised in mock curiosity, a hand on his phone, surely to capture blackmail. 

“You idiots! What the hell are you staring at?!”

At the end of the day, the both of you were still awkward and uncoordinated, but you finally got that kiss. And maybe a bit more… he was an incredibly attractive, athletic guy, and hands stray! But all in a day’s work. There was plenty more where that came from now that you could say “I love you” and mean it.

_“we were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way but then you said you’re going to leave and I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now”_


	12. 十二 ; Hinata

It was a pretty ubiquitous thing that Hinata was the sunshine child of the group. All of them were nerds, granted, but Hinata was one of the most innocent of them all, and you wouldn’t have been surprised if his first and only kiss had been from his mother.

Which is why you nearly died when he asked you how to have sex.

“I—that—what?!” you spluttered, water dribbling from your mouth as you hacked it out of your lungs. Were you having a stroke? He definitely seemed to be swirling in your fast-dizzying vision. His face was reddened with a blush, but set in a hard, determined frown, the way he got when he was trying to master a spike.

“I keep hearing stories,” he continued in a serious, low voice. “About how it hurts or whatever, so I need to know.”

Whatever it was about you that made him think that _you_ would know aside, you kept staring widely. With your thoughts scattered, you could barely comprehend words, much less reply to him. Was this real life? Was this really happening? You were tempted to reach out and touch his face to make sure. Hinata’s brow furrowed as he leant in concernedly. Finally flinching, you shot back, holding your chest and feeling your heart batter your ribcage with its every frantic beat.

“I wouldn’t know—I mean, I-I guess—I just— _why_ are you asking all of the sudden?”

You felt like you were drowning under the surprise of it all. Sure, baby boys grow up eventually, but you’d never seen Hinata in that light before. You’d thought he was so pure, but here he was, sitting in front of you with squared shoulders and a resolute expression that made you faint in the heart. ‘Flustered’ didn’t cover the amount of confusion you were feeling for the fire alighting under your navel as you thought about him in that way.

“I mean… it’s not something I can just ignore anymore.” He shifted in his seat, seeming to finally feel the awkward air that was still suffocating you. His face reddened more, nearly merging with his bright orange hair. Despite it, he stayed put, seeming to have made up his mind. His eyes, iridescent hazel, darted around at his feet as he averted your gaze. “I trust you the most out of everybody I know, [Name], so that’s why I’m not asking somebody else.”

“Y-you know that google exists, right…?”

“Google isn’t _you_.” He took in a sharp breath that looked like it’d make his lungs burst and then looked up at you, eyes fierce. “Please, I’m asking you to teach me!”

It was one thing to ask you for trig homework help, and another for _that_ kind of assistance. Your lungs burned and you gulped down air so that you wouldn’t black out in front of him. Your heart pounded in your chest and made your skin burn with hot blood. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his. Almost in a trance, you found yourself nodding.

Maybe warm rays weren’t good enough for you anymore. The sun’s hotter, after all, the closer you get.

_“i thought you were literally the most innocent thing to ever exist but then you awkwardly ask me to teach you how to bang like a pro and holy hell what the fuck but now i’m really, really turned on”_


	13. 十三 ; Goshiki

“If you don’t open the letter, you’re never going to know,” you tried to plead, exasperatedly. 

“Well, maybe it’s better that way!” Goshiki replied, adamantly, ignoring you as he tried to stuff the letter back into his backpack. You stopped him by snatching the heavy manila envelope out of his hand, clutching it close to your chest when he tried to rescue it.

“What do you mean?! You’re one of the best volleyball players in the whole district, so why _wouldn’t_ you have gotten into Shiratorizawa?”

“ _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ goes to Shiratorizawa! There’s no way _I’d_ make it into an elite school like that. Forget it. I don’t want to know that I got rejected. I just applied on a whim, and—wait, what are you doing?!”

“Opening it,” you replied simply. For all his skill as a player, Goshiki was prone to moodiness and indecision, ever since childhood. You tore open the envelope roughly, shaking out the paper inside. He howled, covering his ears as he shrank away from you.

“I told you, don’t tell me!”

Your eyes scanned past the copy-and-pasted introduction, determinedly seeking out any bolded declarations. You let out a soft sigh, letting the letter fall into your lap. Goshiki peeked out from his fingers at you, trying to read your expression. With a fallen gaze, you murmured softly.

“Tsutomu… you got in.”

You gave him no time to be relieved or angry with you and launched yourself forwards, wrapping your arms tightly around the lanky boy. This scholarship was so important to him, and you couldn’t help but be just as (or more) excited for him. 

“I’m so proud of you!” you just about squealed, “I knew you could do it!”

“You’re kidding me,” he gasped, disbelief etched in his every syllable as he sat, petrified underneath you. “No way…”

“Yes! I was rooting for you, of course, but you’re just what an elite school is looking for and more. I mean, I fell in love with you, didn’t I?”

There was a beat of silence before you realized that you’d screwed up. You froze, your heart leaping into your chest. Sharply, you pulled away, distraught to see cognizant confusion on his face. 

“I was kidding!” you said hastily to try and cover yourself up, “I-I’m still happy for you, but that last part—”

“I love you too!” he blurted out, before his skin flushed a deep red. “I mean—I was kidding too, that was just—”

“No, I’m sorry! I wasn’t kidding! I really do… ugh.” You let your face fall into your hands, crumpling under your embarrassment. “Can we start again?” you whimpered, your voice muffled by your hands. 

“…I don’t really want to go back to the beginning. Getting into Shiratorizawa doesn’t even compare to you saying…” 

He trailed off, and you lifted your head, meeting his lips as you did. 

Hearts racing, awkwardness in fast pursuit, the both of you jumped apart. But attraction is a devilish thing, and it brought you back to him, closer and closer—until the highly important and rare admission letter fell onto the floor, completely forgotten.

_“one of your dreams has finally come true! let me give you a big hug and wow, you’re warm… oh and I just told you I liked you but now I’m shy and never mind, forget it—why are you looking at me like that”_


	14. 十四 ; Terushima

You and Terushima Yuuji had a mutual relationship with each other that other people just didn’t seem to get. They always found it surprising that neither of you hated each other, due to the sheer amount of violence that the both of you seemed to show towards one another. It was less of anger than a shared catharsis. In a way, he was your frustration friend, always around to retaliate and help you blow off steam without getting offended if your words got dicey.

Things got blurry. Maybe it was the illegal sips of beer, or the dorm fight just next door, but your logic was dulled and your heart grew fiery with misplaced passion. Aggressively, you’d thrust your face right into his to stare him down—probably to prove yourself right or something stupid like that—but gravity had kicked up more than normal in that second. Lips grazed lips and then teeth bashed up with teeth, hard and fast, fueled in desperation. His hand gripped your thigh tightly; your other leg locked around his athletic body. You broke apart from him when your back smashed into the cold wall, knocking the air out of your lungs with a weak gasp.

“Wait, wait!” you managed to stammer out when his hair grazed your forehead, his sharp jaw pressed to your neck as teeth gripped onto your delicate skin. You felt him freeze. 

“Are we making a mistake?” you asked, hushed.

“Uh… maybe.” He leant away a bit, just enough so that you could look into his eyes. They burnt fiercely with desire, the same way your legs seemed to tremble against the heat of his body. Your gaze fell to his lips, parted, his white teeth looking sharp and deliciously dangerous. His smell, deep and delicious, radiated off of his body and made you shiver.

“It’ll make for a good memory,” he breathed onto your chest, silently asking for permission as he nuzzled up to you. The previous argument was totally forgotten as your hand gripped his hair tightly, keeping him close to you.

“It might be a bad one,” you muttered with a faint nod, “but at least it’ll be a good story.”

Permission was granted, and although you were more sore and sorry for it the next morning, it was definitely a night to be remembered. For better or for worse.

_“normally we duke it out to vent our frustrations but this time someone initiated a kiss in the middle of the fight and suddenly you have me shoved up against the wall and I can’t stop looking at your mouth and now it’s too late???”_

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: https://goo.gl/oGga4f  
> Inspo: https://goo.gl/pZPirU

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [HATESEX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641764) by [deltachye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye)




End file.
